1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable vehicles having removable wheels and, more particularly, to assemblies for allowing the quick release of wheels from such vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of light-duty or portable vehicles, such as bicycles, tricycles, wagons, wheelchairs and the like, it is common for one to transport the vehicle within a car. However, given the energy shortage and downscaling of personal automobiles, it is very difficult to position the aforementioned portable vehicles within the truck of a small car or the back seat thereof.
Contributing substantially to the unwieldiness of such vehicles are the large wheels commonly associated therewith. Having the ability to remove such wheels, especially from a bike, wheelchair or the like, greatly facilitates handling, movement and/or storage.
Mechanisms used for releasing at least the front wheel from the fork of a bike are known. Examples are toggle connectors, spring clips and wing nuts. In the case of wheelchairs, wagons, and certain other vehicles, however, such mechanisms do not greatly assist in solving the problem since removing the wheel still leaves an axle protruding from the vehicle frame. In such cases, the user is left in almost a worse disadvantage than if the wheels were left in place.